


Gucci Gang

by gg_404



Category: Gucci Gang - Fandom
Genre: A - Freeform, AT - Freeform, Best, EVERYONE - Freeform, Existence, F/F, Fluff, Gang, Gangfic, Hope, I, IT - Freeform, LAD, Mistake, Smut, Thing - Freeform, Was, We, Wow, YA, also, back, but - Freeform, fam - Freeform, gucci, guccigang, ihdbfasdosa, in, its, iusfh, likes, lol, qasthisamistakemaybemaybenot, the, this, ummmmmmm, whatup, with, youguys have no idea lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg_404/pseuds/gg_404
Summary: They all live under your noses. Drug dealers, gangs, assassins, hackers and a whole lot of other devious and shady people. The underground was quiet for many years, the population forgetting about the notorious owners of the area. But with new information and the other gangs getting too big for their boots, Gucci Gang rose back up and are going to take over what was rightfuly theirs. By any means. No matter what.





	1. Prologue: The myth of the underground gods

**Author's Note:**

> HI SISTERS, It's ya lads. This is our first post for Gucci Gang and this is actually only the introduction scene. We have written chapter 1 and we hope to release it soon. I really hope you guys like it. Btw Jasmine wrote most of this chapter and I didn't have much to do with it. Oops. 
> 
> Also, Welcome to anyone who isn't in our group. You can read if you wish but it might be incredibly confusing. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this shitstorm.  
> \- Ya Lad

Hidden from the general population, amongst the busy hustle of the metropolis, there lives an infestation of foul characters in the swarming crowds of people. Drug dealers, con artists, prostitutes, hackers, hitmen, mercenaries, traffickers of all sorts and an enormous amount of crime syndicates that were littered around the vast city were just a few of the many that lingered in the shadows of the city. Although all who are knee deep in the underground world are skilled in their own craft, the ones occupying this city were exceptional, reputable people who had high-class clients pleading for their service. It was a predator-versus-predator life there, and even within the best of the best, there would exist rumors of the top. The monsters that held the reins of the city. The group, named as Gucci Gang, was rumored to have been relatively dormant for the past few years, so now the other syndicates and individual figures have relaxed and been acting more arrogantly. Little did they know that soon, the seemly lax hand of Gucci Gang would now start squeezing life of this city once more. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“ARRGHH! FUCKING JUST KILL ME! PLease!” The distorted figure screamed from underneath the heel of a black boot that was slowly sinking into his open wound located at the base of his abdomen. 

Hours of torture and mutilation had resulted in bruises and angry welts scattered across his body and multiple missing or deformed limbs.

Everytime the disheveled man was on the brink of sleep, one of the women lurking in the shadow would somehow jolt him awake. Whether it’d be literally, with electric shocks or with a timeout on the Iron chair. 

When a timeout was needed, one out of the pair, who would both casually lounge in the sofa across from the cellar and pick their nails once in a while, would drag the limp man across the blood-splattered floor without any struggle and strap him into the chair. 

The cold metal would dig into his arms, legs, waist and chest as the restraints would be progressively tightened. The sharp iron spikes lining the chair would painfully be slowly forced into the man, slowly gorging into his flesh, it would tear muscles but wouldn’t be deep enough to penetrate vital organs.

There was no way they would let him die so easily, not after what he did to them, not until they could get every single name, location, weakness and loved one of each person from his syndicate. 

Now, the man was exhausted and his voice was raw from crying out. His endless streams of tears had now taken its toll, his eyes bloodshot and a small string of snot running down. 

No amount of heel digging would be felt by the man.

The woman who had her heel of her boots digging into the man sighed and yanked her foot out, turning towards the other who was lounging in the sofa, and asked, “Lucy, he isn’t giving up. Do you think we should leave him in the chair again?” 

The cloaked figure nodded slightly and sat up to quickly add when she saw no reaction from the limp body “Maybe this time with the shocks and I could give him an elixir as well.” The man wriggled vigorously once again, fear clawing up his throat. 

As Erin hoisted the man with ease, he screamed “WAIT!!!! I- I can give you them- the names I mean.” 

Erin glanced at Lucy with a raised brow, a silent question hanging in the air. Lucy grinned and dragged both Erin and the man, who was now set down on a normal chair, to a table with a notepad open, ready for information.

When the man had finished revealing names of his colleagues and details of their operations. Lucy smiled, eyes devoid of the happiness that was plastered on her face. 

She closed the book softly and stood up to leave the room. Confusion flashed across the man’s face and his hands became clammy. A sharp screech of a chair scratching across the floor made the wounded man jump and suddenly a rough hand yanked him into a connecting room identical to the one before, a mirror that was probably a window, a worn-out sofa and another device sitting in the corner.

At the sight of the device, the man vomited, the disgusting substance coating the floor. 

They didn’t even bother trying to clean the device. 

Blood from previous victims stained the metal pyramid, and there were ropes hanging everywhere. 

While the man stared at the device in horror, Erin took the chance and tied his hands with the hanging ropes and continued to do so with his legs, nimbly avoiding his futile attempts to injure her. A voice crackled out of the radio in her breast pocket, commanding “Not The Cradle today Erin. We’ll get Leki and Lucy to do this one”. 

Erin cringed slightly at the thought of the torture the man would endure. 

Nevertheless, she quickly flicked out her knife and worked quickly on his clothing as he whimpered weakly, leaving him stark-naked. She lowered him until his toes could barely touch the ground and then quickly exited the room as well. The man eyes darted around the room, panic and terror flooding his body. 

Suddenly, piercing barks rang outside the door and the door shook each time the dogs hit the door. Footsteps approached the door and the barks reduced to low growling. The lock clicked and the door swung open. 

Opposite the naked, wounded man, were multiple rabid dogs, their predatory eyes locked on his bare flesh and foam frothing around their mouths. 

A scream built up in his throat. Strained screams and yelling soon filled the room as the dogs viciously chomped their sharp teeth into his legs. The door slammed shut. 

Blood spurted out of the wounds and run down to the concrete ground. The man desperately tried to pull his legs up through his tears and pain, but the ropes holding his ankles would only let him go so far, and the dogs continued to tear out his flesh, devouring it. 

Then the sprinkler turned on. As soon as the water hit him, he screamed out in pain. He realised that the water wasn’t water as he glanced at his arms above him. His sight went black and a searing sensation made him remember the sight his skin being burnt off. 

It was acid. 

From the other side of the window, a woman dressed in a white doctor coat scoffed, “Well, his body was originally nasty anyways. I think we’re doing something good for the world.” 

Another figure pressed her hand onto the glass, brows furrowing as she watched her beloved animals howl in pain and burn along with the man. She pressed a hand to her chest and tears welled up in her eyes. 

A voice murmured from behind, “Leki, I know it’s painful for you. But those dogs had to be taken care of sooner or later.” Leki sniffled and turned her head slightly, her eyes never leaving the dogs, “Yeah Liv, I knew that. At least we have the info now.” Leki turned back and sat in the chair that the coat wearing female had offered to her. 

Liv turned back to the rest of the group, who were spectating silently in the shadows, and announced “We now have information on the damn group that tried to betray us. Everyone knows what to do. As soon as Alex can figure a proper plan, we’ll be going. So prepare beforehand and extra supplies because this is going to be a one-off thing. Once it’s finished, they won’t have to exist anymore.”

“... Liv, sorry for interrupting but you might want to stop the acid soon.”

“Oh shit. Yeah I should.” Liv quickly pressed a button and the rain ceased, leaving a pile of corpses in the lit room next door, “Thanks Karsha.”


	2. Chapter 1: Gucci Gang chatroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J: heya (just wanted to mention this is the third time I’m retyping this shit) the next chapter has come out and I know that some certain individuals are thirsty for this shitstorm so I’ll keep it short.
> 
> This chapter has been written by both Coya and me (she cannot argue this) and please expect the next chapter to come out soon. We still don’t know whether we will stick to a schedule or not.
> 
> ( found the second time when I typed this shit)  
> J: heya! ‘‘Tis a stray Jasmine coming right at ya! I know that few certain individuals having been hyping it up so yes here it is. This chapter was written by us both (coya and myself) and coya ( because she had exposed my name) cannoth argue that. Progress was a bit slow due to internet issues. So woop woop for internet.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> (Btw this is in a chatroom/text form)  
> —————————————————————

### [In G(ucci) G(ang) chat]

_(Clyde has entered GG chat room)_

**Clyde:** Guys, we need to talk. Serious business here.

_(Overalls has entered GG chat room)_  
_(Soccer_mum has entered GG chat room)_

**Overalls:** yeet yeet. We need to MEEEEEEET.

**Soccer_mum:** No really. This isn’t big but we need to deal with it soon. Liv, just continue.

_(El_chapo has entered GG chat room)_

**El_chapo:** Is Coya high alreaady?? It’s only 11 in the morning. 

**Soccer_mum:** Yep Alex, she’s been high as Jesus with Jasmine for about an hour now. There’s not much we can do about it. 

**Clyde:** … These idiots smh 

**Soccer_mum:** I have Coya and Jasmine’s phones now so they wont be bothering us for a while.

**Clyde: Umm**

****

**Clyde:** ok. Well anyways, I think we have been too lazy of the late cuz there aassholes mooching off our territory and sneaking around the area, buying up land. Even after we showed them what would happen to them. I’ll get Sarah to see into it, but everyone just needs to be alert. 

****

_(Sneeky_snek has entered GG chatroom)_

****

**Sneeky_snek: fshshsnskdj**

****

****

****

_(bloodyplaguem8 has entered GG chatroom)_

****

****

****

**Sneeky_snek:** I’ve already had ein eye on them and let me tell you. Erin can literally flick them to the molten core with her nail alone. I don’t even think she’ll be needed. 

****

****

****

**Bloodyplaguem8:** well I’m already out n about, i can deal with some twigs, send me the deets Sarah and I’ll take care of them. 

****

****

****

**El_chapo:** Erin, thats a good idea. 

****

****

****

**Clyde:** Sure then. Sarah, pass on the info to Erin. I gtg, ttyl. 

****

****

****

_(Cylde has logged out of GG chat room)_

****

****

****

**El_chapo:** So what's everyone doing now? I lost my book that was keeping logs on these stuff. 

****

****

****

**Soccer_mum:** So Clyde has just started a meeting with her father and her brothers concerning some trivial stuff about the route that the new products are going to be delivered on, Bonnie is hosting a women’s high tea discussion with their wives and other important clients and I’m currently just keeping an eye on the situation inside. 

****

****

****

**Soccer_mum:** You’re hiding in your lair, Sarah is sneaking around, doing God knows what. 

****

****

****

**Soccer_mum:** Lucy is lucy, Charlotte is on her daily run, Coya and Jasmine are high like always, even though they both have things they need to do. Erin was coming back from her latest mission and now dealing with the sticks, Aleeya is still overseas but she’ll return soon and Leki is on watch duty like usual. 

****

****

****

**El_chapo:** Thanks. I couldn't find my log book that keeps tabs on these stuff cuz its buried underneath my stuff. 

****

****

****

**Soccer_mum:** Thats why I need to clean it. What are doin all day in your lair anyways? you never let me in to clean it. 

****

****

****

**El_chapo:** NOthing. DOn’t you even THINK about touching IT. 

****

****

****

**Sneeky_snek:** HMmm das ist suspicious… *thinking emoji* 

****

****

****

**Bloodyplaguem8:** lol what are you hiding in ur sex dungeon Alex?? 

****

****

****

**El_chapo:** It’s NOT a sex dungeon. Y cant you guys LEave mE alONe????? **This is BuLLying.**

****

****

****

_(El_chapo has logged out of GG chat room)_

****

****

****

**Sneeky_snek:** lol 

****

****

****

_(Catnip69 has entered GG chatroom)_

****

****

****

**Bloodyplaguem8:** Well someone’s gonna be triggered today. 

****

****

****

**Catnip69:** Wtf have I walked in on? 

****

****

****

**Soccer_mum:** Charlotte, I have no idea tbh 

****

****

****

**Catnip69:** Okay, just reminding you Karsha that I’m gonna take about a few days to get back to base, the client was literally living on a fricken mountain, I almost froze to death there, just to give the idiot five tiny bags of coke. Like what kind of dumb fuck would live on top of a mountain, like on the very fucking tip? I mean, the tip was **barely big enough for even one person.**

****

****

****

**Sneeky_snek:** That's what she said. Huehuehue 

****

****

****

**Bloodyplaguem8:** *eggplant* 

****

****

****

**Sneeky_snek:** *water droplets* jkbjisjfn 

****

****

****

**Soccer_mum:** Jesus. COntrol yourselves children. 

****

****

****

_(El_chapo has entered GG chat room)_

****

****

****

**El_chapo:** That’s not what I heard you say _last night._

****

****

****

_(El_chapo has logged out of GG chat room)_

****

****

****

**Soccer_mum: !!** Imma kill that motherfucker. Brb. Be prepared for a thorough cleansing in more ways than one _ALEX._

****

****

****

_(Soccer_mum has logged out of GG chat room)_

****

****

****

**Bloodyplaguem8:** _Oh shit_ sarah, I need to see this. Can you hook me up to the cameras so I can watch this? 

****

****

****

**Sneeky_snek:** Oh no probs, I’ll do that now. I gotta see this as well. hehehehe. 

****

****

****

_(Sneeky_snek has logged out of GG chat room)_

****

****

****

_(Bloodyplaguem8 has logged out of GG chat room)_

****

****

****

_(no one is in the chat room)_

****

****

****

_(Furrylechi has entered GG chat room)_

****

****

****

**Furrylechi:** So… Anyone free tomorrow? 

****

****

****

**_Chapter 1 END_**

****

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J: Hope y’all enjoyed it! We certainly did. Please be patient for the next chapter. We would love for any feedback and now hopefully Coya won’t strangle my ass becuz I’m going behind her back and posting this without telling her. Jesus help me now T.T


	3. Lonely furry spotted in the zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, being in a gang means that you have to do things solo. Even though it's annoying and sad, some days have to be spent in isolation. That was Leki's reality. She just wanted to visit her beloved pandas but even though nobody could tag alone, that doesn't mean that she wasn't going to go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BITCHESSS. Look who's back with another chapterrr. I'm sorry this took us forever, we just got sidetracked and were too busy with our school work. Hope everyone likes it (?). We are thinking of adding the main plot line to the story next chapter but we haven't finalized it so at the moment we are just working on the character production (even though some of you know the characters). For everyone reading this that isn't in the Gucci gang group, I welcome you. Just remember that the characters are based on people that J and I know so it could be confusing as we use some inside jokes but I believe it is still readable. ANyWayYyyY
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry for the huge delay and hope y'all enjoyyyyyyy  
> \- Ya Lad (Coya)

The sun scorched in the sky and hot summer wind blasted through the crowds of people who were walking in through the gates of the zoo. There was people crowding everywhere to enter this place, which had recently opened the week before, except for a barren spot with a 10 metre radius of a suspicious figure, with a slicked-back ponytail and clad in a black suit, reeking of the words ‘underground’ and ‘mafia’. 

She cast a lazy eye across the crowd, searching. Something caught her eye and her mouth twitched slightly. 

The stone-faced female pushed her way across the crowd pass the gates. She hadn’t need to pay the entry fee as Gucci Gang was already in charge of it and that meant she could go everyday and still not have to pay for the fees. 

She knew that because she had been doing that everyday since the zoo opened, to the point where the staff who used to shit in their pants at the sound of her now were good ol’ mates that joined her on her daily adventures sometimes.

She walked through the bustling crowds and found a quiet spot located on the side of the zoo walkway. She watched as young children and their parents hastily dashed past her ominous black suit. Leki decided that the slicked hair and suit would end up being a risky choice of attire whilst walking amongst the public. 

Whilst contemplating her limited clothing options, she noticed a cute pair of panda leggings calling her name in the gift shop window across the path. Intrigued, she walked into the store to find these mysterious leggings. 

When she entered the store, she bee-lined to the panda pants not only to find the pants but also every other panda-themed clothes you could ever want. She looked hastily through the pants rack to find the only size left was her exact fit. 

She spazzed out in a silent, celebratory dance. 

Excitedly, she looked for all the other items left in her ensemble and went to change. Once changed she left the store -not bothering to pay as they owned the place- and walked out into the busy crowds.

She was donned head-to-toe in panda merchandise. Everything from her panda leggings, matching panda hat and shirt, and her panda backpack was worn with pride and she walked amongst now confused parents and happy, distracted children.

The thing was, Leki didn’t plan to be alone here at the zoo. She had invited everyone but…

\---------------------------------------------

[In G(ucci) G(ang) chat]

Furrylechi: So… Anyone free tomorrow?

(Bloodyplague_m8 has entered GG chatroom)

Bloodyplague_m8: Nah m8, I have a list of clients who are expecting me to finish their missions soon and I’ve been procrastinating. Whoop whoop *lasers shooting everywhere in celebration*

(Bloodyplague_m8 has left GG chatroom)

(Bonnie has entered GG chatroom)  
(Wiccawoo has entered GG chatroom)

Bonnie: Awww. Soz but Liv and I have our day to ourselves, so we were planning on just chillin’ at the house...

Wiccawoo: Well, yeh Leek… bout that. I have to replenish my stocks, seeing that last session with THAT man made me use all of my stuff, I have none left. And he left one hell of a fucking mess so I gotta clean it up for next time. You could come with Karshie, Jasmine and me to the Global Syndicates Meeting in South America later in the month tho. Do you wanna Lek?

Furrylechi: I actually have to stay in the country for the next few weeks so thanks but no thanks.

Wiccawoo: Ok. Have fun lad

(Wiccawoo has left GG chatroom)  
(El_chapo has entered GG chatroom)

El_chapo: I’d love to come but Nia and I have the day together. It’s the only day where we can do whatever we want ;)

(Soccer_mum has entered GG chatroom)

Soccer_mum: HolY FuCK. You two do realise that I’ll still be in the house! I don’t wanna see that nasty ass shit. Couldn’t you just wait until i have to do the groceries or something?

El_chapo: Well, we are running low on chocolate milk. Do them then.

Soccer_mum: Fuck me.

El_chapo: No can do mate. Already booked with bonnie. Your gonna have to wait in line.

Soccer_mum: ew no

(Soccer_mum has left GG chatroom)  
(Overalls has entered GG chatroom)

Overalls: Im tOO hiGhe to SeE rigHT NoW gUys.

(Quack has entered GG chatroom)

Quack: omG wE gotta C thAT dildO doooode. ITs a fucJin BEEEAST.

(Overalls has left GG chatroom)  
(Quack has left GG chatroom)  
(Sneeky_snek has entered GG chatroom)

Sneeky_snek: Looks like Coya and Jasmine are probz to high to even step foot in a public area anymore. Let alone actually step anywhere tbh akjsdosi. And i can't come tomorrow cause I'm too busy figuring out the next mission with Alex. gl mate

(Sneeky_snek has left GG chatroom)

El_chapo: Charlotte and aleeya are still overseas. Aleeya is supposed to be getting back sometime soon but we aren’t quite sure on her whereabouts at the moment. I am going to radio in to her ship this evening and see how things are holding up. Sorry to say but it looks like you’re gonna have to do this alone lek. Sorry.

Furrylechi: That’s ok. I think I’m still going to go because I don't have anything else to do so i’m hoping to go for the day and maybe check in on some of our terf? Hope you guys have fun

El_chapo: Sounds good. I will notify you when Aleeya gets back in so you guys can hang out because after this she will be off until the next order. You can talk her over the new info when you get back from the zoo. Have fun child.

(El_chapo has left GG chatroom)

Furrylechi: Sounds good.

Bonnie: btw why are you so worked up about tomorrow anyways Leks?

Furrylechi: ohh… nothing much. Just wanted to know.  
(Furrylechi has left GG chatroom)

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

As expected, being in a gang meant that there wasn’t usually any spare days but she had hoped that at least someone could make it. This resulted in Leki being forced to attend the zoo alone but she couldn’t just not go. The panda’s were whispering her name and it was a special day for her.

Deciding to leave the best for last, she decided to stroll through the masses of exhibits of rare and common animals, all who yearned for the sweet release of death from their tortuous cycle of bratty lil kids pushing and screaming at them. But after a fairly long time, she gave up trying to distract herself from her main goal; finishing her daily visit to the panda exhibit. 

She stared at these majestic creatures as they moved around slowly and ate bamboo. “Wow,” she thought to herself as they looked uninterested and tired. ‘I wish I had someone to come see this with me’. Leki wanted someone to come. Sure, looking at the pandas alone on this special day was still great but then she couldn’t talk about how cool they were. She had no one to share her love with...

“KACHOW!” A stranger yelled from behind her. 

“AHHH WHAT THE FUCK!” Leki yelled back as she turned round to face the stranger. 

“Aleeya?” Leki beamed and hugged Aleeya until Aleeya flailed her arms around, trying to break free from the hold. 

“I didn’t know you were getting back today! Since when? I thought you still had a few days!” Aleeya grinned down at the ecstatic Leki and put her hands on her shoulders as an attempt to calm her down.

“The trade went really well, no complications, so I had extra days left. I got back 4 days before I had previously planned so I thought I’d come see you. Have dinner maybe?” Leki was still bouncing off the walls with happiness as Aleeya lifted the huge picnic basket into view. 

“YES! Let’s eat. I’m starving anyway.” Leki was so happy that she had almost forgotten the pandas behind her. She gasped, realising this, and energetically waved bye to the pandas, who were too busy either lazing around or contemplating their existence to notice her.

They linked arms and walked away from Leki’s prized enclosure to a more suitable eating ground.  
They found a lush, green field that looked out on most of the zoo and laid the blanket that Aleeya brought with her. The view stood in all of its glory as Aleeya started unpacking her picnic onto the red rug beneath them. 

“I can’t believe you did all this!” Leki squealed to Aleeya as she pulled out her jars of salsa and other foods. 

“I hope you like salsa ‘cause I brought three jars of it for you!” 

Leki laughed and opened up the salsa to start eating. Aleeya rustled around, trying to find something in her basket. Leki thought nothing of it and ignored it until she saw Aleeya bringing out other jars, full of salsa as well. 

“I thought you said that you only brought three though?” Leki asked, confusion twisting her face. Aleeya smirked playfully at this, snapping her fingers sassily, “I said three jars of salsa for you. Not me. Honey, if we’re talking about salsa, I need at least five jars of this shit just for a plate of nachos.” Leki laughed as Aleeya began to plow through her stash of salsa.

Leki sighed in happiness, a pleasant warmth spreading out from her chest. This sad as fuck day had actually ended so beautifully. 

Today was a special day for Leki and she thought that she would have to trudge through the zoo alone on the day of her birthday. It wasn’t like the members knew of it though, it wasn’t their fault. Leki had kept it as a secret from the rest of the members as none of the others knew their birthday

Leki gently leaned her head onto Aleeya’s shoulder to seek comfort as they continued to eat corn chips and nachos contently, watching as the sky faded from a pearly blue to elaborate splotches of purples, pinks, and yellows. A small shiver ran up Leki’s body and Aleeya, noticing this slight movement, snuggled up to her as the temperature dropped ever so slightly. While wrapped up in Aleeya’s warm arms, Leki couldn’t have been any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowowowowow. Hope you enjoyed. And thank you J for editing my shitty writing and making it look good (That is quite an achievement may I say.) Hope ya enjoyed and we will try and get chapter 4 out soon (even though it isn't started)
> 
> Well, as usual, feel free to leave some kudos if you want. Maybe even a sneaky little comment UwU (wow taboo.)  
> Have fun  
> Until next time,  
> \- Ya Lad

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOHH. DID YOU READ? I hope you liked ittttt. We will hopefully release the first chapter in the coming weeks. I hope y'all have a great time. 
> 
> Leave some kudos if you want. Or maybe a comment. Or just dm the Instagram account (If your in the group, you will understand).
> 
> (Jasmine: Ello everyone. It’s Jasmine here. Ya lad who posted this chapter is a sneaky lad who tried to hide her name and just exposed mine. Hopefully I’ve gotten most of the mistakes here. Whoop. See y’all next time )
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed.  
> Coolio, Bai  
> \- Ya lad


End file.
